A new relationship
by Spartan5271
Summary: The new life's sequel. Watch as the world champion's daughter goes on an adventure that takes a turn when she meets a certain person. Update: abandoned, new type of this story: a NEW New Era
1. Chapter 1

"All aboard. Plane will depart shortly."

"That's my cue. I'll be back soon." A 14 year old girl waved as she got onto the plane.

She had raven black hair with red highlights in it, a red shirt, a worn out hat that had what looked like a green mountain on it, and black jeans on. Her name was Ruby Juniper or Ruby Ketchum. She is famous because her her father, Ash Ketchum, the world champion.

Ruby walked through the aisle to find her seat in row 2 seat F in first class, window seat, paid for by her grandmother, Professor Aurea Juniper.

As everyone was on, the pilot spoke.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are about to leave for our destination, Lumoise city in Kalos. It should be a relaxing 3 hour flight…" Ruby put in her earphones, turned her phone to airplane mode and began to take a cozy nap for the rest of the flight.

"Uh excuse me?" A boy around her age asked.

Ruby took her earbuds out.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I was wondering if I can move your bag, so I can sit here?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ruby grabbed her bag and placed it on the overhead.

"Thanks." The boy shyly said as he sat down. "Oh, where are my manners? Hi, my name is Jaune Arc." He extended his hand.

"My name's Ruby Juniper." Ruby smiled as she shook his hand.

When the plane started moving, he inhaled and exhaled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm just a little nervous."

"Whys that?"

"Um well, this is the first time I'll be leaving Unova."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I started my journey 4 years ago. But for a year, I had to convince myself that I have to do this. After that, I've just been traveling around unova with my Emboar." Jaune patted a Pokeball.

"I had a Ralts ever since I can remember. We have been such good friends until she evolved twice in one sitting to Gardevoir. When I was ten, my dad allowed me to keep Gardevoir as my own pokemon and now we're here." Ruby said.

"Who's your dad?"

"He's Ash Ketchum." Ruby whispered.

"Really?!" Jaune asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to be known for being his daughter, I want to be known for being as strong as he is." Ruby said.

"I admire that. My dad is just a retired trainer and my mom is a business woman." Jaune said.

"Well that is nice." Ruby said.

The two talked the whole plane ride over to Kalos.

"And so I was wondering, 'Pignite isn't evolving, what am I doing wrong?' So I decided it's time for his first gym battle, and sure enough he evolved after fighting the grass type gym leader." Jaune said.

"That's a good trick. Anyways, it seems that we're here." Ruby said.

"Oh… oh yeah, it seems that we are. Well, I guess I should go get my bags. Maybe we'll meet again?" Jaune asked.

"Sure." Ruby smiled.

Ruby walked out of the terminal to see a woman with honey colored hair around the age of 34, a man with brownish black hair around 35, and a boy around the age of 6.

"Mommy, there's Ruby." The boy said.

"I see her, Will." She smiled.

"Well it has been a while." The man said as he walked over to Ruby.

"Yes it has, Mr. Saki." Ruby hugged the man.

"You can call me Calem, Ruby. I think that the last time I saw you, you were this tall." Calem put a hand at his leg.

"Well, last time we met, I was 4 so that has something to do with it." Ruby smiled.

"That's your father's humor. How is he?" Serena asked.

"Well, he's training for the new world tournament, but other than that, he's great." Ruby said.

"How's Gardevoir?" Calem asked.

"She's sleeping, long plane ride." Ruby patted her pokeball.

"Well I assume you're tired as well. Come on, we'll take you to our house." Serena said.

After getting Ruby's luggage, they got into a car.

"So Ruby, how have you been?" Serena asked.

"Good, I was just recently in kanto. I caught a lot of pokemon there, but Professor Oak was a bit of a jerk."

"I would assume so, after what they did to your father…" Calem said.

"And how are the others?" Serena asked.

"They're well. My mom and Dawn are working hard for the next contest, Ashley and grandma are still working at the lab, other than that, it's pretty much the same." Ruby said.

"Well that's nice." Serena said.

"Can I see the new pokemon you got?" Will asked.

"Maybe when we get to your house." Ruby ruffled his hair.

"Okay." Will said.

The family and Ruby got to the saki residence. It was a two story house with a balcony.

"Wow." Ruby said.

"Amazing right?" Calem smiled.

"You know, both professor Juniper and Sycamore helped us with the house." Serena said.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, Sycamore because he cares for us and we stopped team flare. And Juniper, I guess cause we helped Ash." Calem said.

They pulled into the drive way.

"Come on, come on, I want to see Ruby's pokemon." Will said.

"Okay Will, hold on." Serena said.

After they had everything out of the car and in the house, Ruby took out one pokeball.

"One?" Will asked.

"I'm following in my father's footsteps and leaving any pokemon I have other than Gardevoir back at my house." Ruby said.

"You are like your father." Serena laughed.

"Let's go Gardevoir!" Ruby threw her pokeball and released Gardevoir.

"Wow." Will said in awe.

"Gardevoir, can you please play a game of hide and seek with Will here?" Ruby asked.

Gardevoir nodded and teleported.

"She is somewhere in that forest, go find her. I'll join in a few minutes I have to call my parents." Ruby said.

"Oh you can use our televideo." Serena said.

"Oh thank you." Ruby said as she ran inside.

Back in Unova

*beep* *beep*

"Hello, this i- oh Ruby, it's you!" Professor Juniper smiled,

"Hey grandma. Are mom and dad there?"

"They should be. Hold on…"

After about two minutes, May and Ash appeared.

"Hey, sweety." May smiled.

"Hey mom and dad." Ruby waved.

"How was the plane ride?" Ash asked.

"Good, I met this nice guy named Jaune Arc. We talked the whole way there." Ruby said.

"That sounds nice." Ash smiled.

"Where are you now?" May asked.

"I'm with Mr. and Mrs. Saki." Ruby said.

"Okay, be safe and catch lots of pokemon, okay?" Ash smiled.

"I will, dad." Ruby smiled back.

"Okay, we should go." May said.

"Bye, Ruby." They waved.

"Bye." Ruby waved back and hung up.

"That sounded like a nice phone call." Serena said as she walked in.

"It was…" Ruby yawned.

"We have the guest room all set up if you want to rest." Serena said.

"Thanks, I'm going to go do that." Ruby said as she grabbed her bag and headed upstairs.

She walked in and flopped onto the bed.

'I get the feeling that this will be a special adventure. I don't know why, but I just do.' Ruby thought as she fell asleep.

The next day

Ruby woke up and changed her clothing. She had a big red hoodie, a black turtle neck, a black skirt, and black pants on. She walked downstairs and saw Serena and Will were up.

"Good morning." Ruby waved.

"Good morning, Ruby." Serena smiled.

Ruby sat down and noticed an empty seat.

"Where's Mr. Saki?"

"Oh he's still asleep." Serena said, "so, gonna do any adventuring?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna head to professor sycamore."

"Okay, I'll pack you a meal." Serena said.

"You're leaving?" Will asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back before you know it." Ruby said.

"Okay." Will said.

Ruby grabbed Gardevoir's pokeball and walked out with her meal.

Later

Ruby was on a route to the city when she saw a Talonflame.

"Ooh what kind of pokemon are you?" Ruby asked.

Talonflame looked at Ruby and became defensive.

"Uh." Ruby said.

"Look out!" A voice shouted.

Ruby looked and saw that Talonflame was about to use ember.

"Glaceon, use ice shard!"

Talonflame was hit and flew off.

"You dolt!" The voice said.

Ruby looked toward the voice and saw a girl. She had silver white hair, a white fancy top, a white skirt, and white boots. What distinguished her was the scar on her left eye.

'She's beautiful… wait did I just think that?' Ruby said to herself, blushing.

"You could've been hurt!" She said.

"I'm sorry, thank you for helping me." Ruby said.

"*sigh* who are you anyways?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Ruby Juniper." Ruby extended her hand for a handshake.

"Weiss Schnee." She glared at Ruby's hand.

"Sooo… where were you off to?"

"First I was just taking a stroll through this route, now I'm getting away from you." Weiss said as she walked away.

"Hey wait!" Ruby said.

"What?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"I-I was wondering if you could help me get to professor Sycamore."

"The professor? You are going in the complete opposite direction." Weiss said.

"WHAT?!" Ruby fell, anime style.

"*sigh* you dolt, come on." Weiss sighed as she began to walk in the right direction.

"Thank you." Ruby said as she hugged Weiss.

"Get… off of me." Weiss said as she pushed Ruby off.

"Sorry."

'She's really annoying… but she is kinda cute… wait what?' Weiss thought to herself.

The two have become half companions, but will it become more than just companions later in time?


	2. Chapter 2: help of the fans

I am now stuck, so I must go to the help of my fans. How must Weiss and Ruby reveal their feelings to each other? Please give a review of what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: the arrival

**Yes, I am making a femslash fanfiction, an au of basically RWBY, or RW.**

The two got to Lumoise city. At gate 4, Weiss and Ruby entered.

"Ruby, if you ask me another 'what's your favorite' question, I will explode."

"I'm just trying to know more about you."

"Well, now we're here. Let's go, the professor should be over here." Weiss said.

The two walked into the building that was pointed out by civilians as the lab.

"Hi, how may I- oh Ms. Juniper, professors Sycamore and your aunt are here."

"My aunt?"

"Yes, I'm sure that she will be happy to see you." The person said.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

The two got into the elevator and went up to the second floor.

"Okay, but what about this?" Ashley's voice was heard.

"I don't know, maybe this?"

"Auntie Ashley!" Ruby shouted.

"Hey, Ruby." Ashley took off a pair of goggles and smiled.

The two walked up and hugged.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"I used Dragonite." Ashley patted Dragonite's Pokeball.

Weiss walked in.

"Oh, this is my friend, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Hi." Weiss waved.

"We came to grab some Pokedexes." Ruby smiled.

"Oh, hold on a second." Professor Sycamore said as he walked off.

As they waited, Ashley looked at Ruby and Weiss standing together. She saw that Weiss was blushing about something. Then she remembered what Ruby told her last year.

Flashback

Ashley was making a small gadget for a computer when Ruby walked in.

"Hey, auntie Ashley." Ruby said.

"Hey, Ruby. You look glum. What's up?" Ashley said.

"Auntie, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I… I get this weird feeling when I'm around girls. A feeling I for some reason don't get around boys."

"Ruby, sit down." Ashley sighed.

She sat and listened.

"Ruby, when two people love each other and get married it's usually a man and a woman. Now, sometimes… a man and a man or a woman and a woman will fall in love."

"Am I like this?" Ruby asked.

"Well it happens when you have a strange feeling, so maybe." Ashley said.

'If I'm wrong, boy is Ash going to kill me.'

"Okay…"

"Why did you tell me this?" Ashley asked.

"Because I'm afraid that mom or dad will treat me differently."

*flick*

"Ow. What was that for?" Ruby held her nose.

"Never say that again, your parents love you no matter what. Now get going."

"Okay." Ruby said.

Present

'I see them as a cute couple.' Ashley said to herself.

"Okay, I'm back." Professor Sycamore said, holding two Pokedexes.

"Thanks, professor." Ruby smiled as she took one.

Weiss nodded and took the other.

"See you soon, auntie Ashley." Ruby waved as they left.

As they left, a woman with long black hair walked in.

"Ah Rin, it's good to see you again, how can I help?" Professor Sycamore smiled.

Outside

"So what is your plan?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's getting late. So I was going to head to the Pokecenter." Weiss shrugged.

"Okay, I guess I'll do the same." Ruby said.

The two headed off.

In the lab

"So, how has Ruby been? It's been forever since I've seen her?" Sycamore asked.

"She's good, I think she's found herself a 'good friend'." Ashley said.

"They did look like a match." Both professors had a laugh.

In the Pokecenter

"Yes, I would like to rent a room." Weiss said as she handed the nurse her Pokedex.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room and it's reserved."

Ruby walked in and everyone gasped.

"Hey Weiss, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"There aren't any more ro-"

"Actually, a room has become open. Here you go, ms. Juniper. You're room is the twenty eighth door on the fourth floor." Nurse Joy handed her the keys.

"T-Thanks." Ruby sweatdropped.

She looked and saw Weiss was upset.

"Can I have two keys?"

"Of course." Nurse Joy handed her a spare.

"Here." Ruby smiled as she handed Weiss the spare.

"Ruby, you don't have to."

"Please, as payment for helping me and taking me here." Ruby said.

Weiss took the keys and the two headed to the room.

Fast forward

The two opened the door and saw the room, there was a snack bar, a couch, a TV, a queen sized bed, a bathroom, and a televideo.

"I'm going to go unpack." Weiss said.

Ruby saw the time: 8:30 pm

She walked over to the televideo and called someone.

'Hel- oh hey, sweety.'

"Hey, mom."

'How has it been over there?'

"Good, I saw auntie Ashley."

'Oh really? Where was she?'

"She was with professor Sycamore, working on mega evolution again."

'Ah. Where are you now?'

"I'm in the Pokecenter near professor sycamore in Lumoise city."

'That's great.' May smiled.

"I actually got kinda lost, but my new friend Weiss helped me find my way."

'Aw that's nice.' May said.

"Well, I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

'Okay, call if you need anything or want to talk about something.'

"Okay, bye." Ruby waved.

After she hung up, she stood and changed into her pajamas. A simple tank top, and a pair of pajama pants.

When Weiss walked out, Ruby blushed madly.

She had a short white nightgown, and her hair was wet and brushed out. The moonlight beamed through the window and hit Weiss, making her body glow and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing." Ruby blushed.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Weiss said as she got into the bed.

Ruby was following her into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"I was getting into bed." Ruby said.

"You have the couch." Weiss pointed.

"Oh… okay." Ruby said.

Ruby walked to the couch and tried to get comfortable.

"…Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at Weiss.

She patted the bed, and Ruby ran into bed.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled.

"You paid for the room, so it's the least I can do. But don't touch me." Weiss said.

"Okay." Ruby saluted.

"Um… hey Ruby, I have a question." Weiss said as she lied down.

"Shoot." Ruby said.

"Why did everyone down in the lobby gasp when they saw you?"

"Um… no reason." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"…okay *yawn* well I'm going to bed." Weiss turned out the light.

"Good night." Ruby said as she went to sleep.

'I love you.' The two thought to each other.

The next day

Weiss woke up to feel herself stuck. She found the source was… Ruby. She had her arms wrapped around the redhead's stomach and blushed madly. She tried to get out but ended up poking Ruby in the process.

"*Groan* *Yawn* Hmm…" Ruby's first noises after waking up. She looked and saw Weiss' arms wrapped around her.

"Weiss?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why do you have me wrapped in your arms?" Ruby asked.

'Think Weiss think.'

"You looked cold?" Weiss tried to make it sound like a fact.

"It WAS kinda cold in here. Well, I'm gonna go get dressed and get some food." Ruby said as she got up.

"Okay, I'll be down after you're done." Weiss blushed.

The two were silent until they exited the Pokecenter.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Well, the first gym is about a few days walk." Weiss said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed Weiss' hand and headed towards the gate.

A wonderful secret has been revealed. The two do indeed have feelings for one another.

"Boss, we knew that from-"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

 **"So, will this story be good, will it be crappy and then be made as a great remake? Will Weiss and Ruby date. Probably. Is this annoying? Okay, bye. Cheers."**


End file.
